Loving you
by Starlit.Wolf
Summary: Paul/OC imprinting story. Currently re-writing!
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day. Today is the day I move in with dads cousin, who I have never met or heard much about, in La Push Washington. All I know is that she is 25 years old and lives alone. I don't want to move, but Mom and Dad say it's "for the best." I don't understand why I have to move when I have done nothing wrong. There have been a few problems at school lately and now my parents think I'm depressed or becoming depressed. At school there are a few kids who tease me. I can ignore their remarks, but that doesn't mean they don't hurt. I just don't understand why they have to send me away to live with a complete stranger. How do I know that she isn't a pedophile or a complete psycho!

I am kinda glad that I'm moving despite being sent to live with a psycho rapist. She could be a cool psycho rapist and I get to live just two hours away from my grandparents. I haven't talked to my grandparents face to face in three years. My family has gone eight years without seeing them before. That's more than half of my life considering that I am 15.

Sighing I look at my alarm clock **3:30 A.M **flashes at me. Since my flight is in two hours I decide to get up. I head to the bathroom and start to get ready. I take my time getting ready. Mom and Dad won't wake up for a while.

Once I finish in the bathroom I go back to my room to make sure I have everything. Most of my things have already been sent to my aunt's house. All I need to take on the plane are things to keep me occupied for a few hours. It won't be too hard to not get bored. I will be busy thinking about what La Push will be like and coming up with crazy scenarios in my head. I wonder how many kids go to the school? There can't be too many in such a small place.

There's a knock at my door "Andrea we need to leave soon!" Mom calls. I look at the clock again. Oh my gosh! It's 5:15! I grab my bag, throw on some shoes and race downstairs. My parents are already in the car waiting for me.

Jumping into my dads big blue truck I look back at the house sadly. "I'm really going to miss this place." Sighing quietly I look up at dad to see him smiling at me sadly.

"Well, let's go! We don't want you to miss your plane!" Mom says excitedly. I can't help glaring at the back of her head. She's the only one whose glad to see me go.

Sadly I watch everything pass by on the the way to the airport. I didn't think I was going to miss this place so much. "We're here." Dads gruff voice cuts off my train of thought. I jump out of the truck with my bag and walk into the airport not waiting for my parents. surprisingly Elko has a decent sized airport. It is probably one of the nicest places in Elko.

I jump when a hand grabs my arm. Looking up I see it's just my dad. He leads me over to a bunch of chairs and we sit down. We wait for about five minutes before my flight is called. I head up to security with a handful of other people. Once I'm through I turn and wave to my parents and for the first time today I feel like crying. This will be the last time I see them for a few months probably more. I take a deep breath, continue walking, and I board the plane.

Thankfully I get to sit by myself. I sit by the aisle so I don't have to look outside. I inherited a fear of heights from my dad. I can't stand being higher that three feet off the ground. I buckled my seat belt and waited.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. The flight duration is around four hours and we are expecting a fairly smooth flight today. Please enjoy your flight."

I lean back in my chair and hope for the best.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Leave any comments or suggestions and I promise it will get better and longer! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed! Please continue to do so :] I will do my very best to update as much as possible**

**On with the story!**

* * *

My hands grasped my seat in fear as the plane started to descend. My fear of heights plus this being my second time on a plane made me very nervous. Taking a deep breath I stared at my shoes trying to distract myself. As the planes wheels hit the ground I clenched my eyes closed and help my breath. This was way worse than taking off.

After a few tense moments the plane came to a stop. Sighing in relief I grabbed my bag from overhead and exited the plane.

Wandering around the airport I started to look for my aunt. The airport was so packed! People were pushing and shoving me to get to where they need to go. Pushing my way through a group of people I made my way to a row of empty chairs. I sat down in one and grabbed my phone out of my bag. I had a text message from an unknown number.

_Hey Andrea! This is ur dads cousin Nadi I'm outside the airport waiting for you! :)_

Relieved at not being forgotten I grab my stuff. It took me a good 10 minutes to find the exit of the stupid airport. Outside it was cold, typical October weather. Hugging myself for warmth I look around for Nadi. I have no idea what she looks like, but I figure she looks somewhat like my dad. My dad is very tall, with brown hair and eyes, and slightly tanned skin. A lot of people say I look exactly like my dad. We have the same color eyes and face but that's the only resemblance I've ever noticed. I have reddish brown hair, brown eyes, and a very pale complexion. I don't get a lot of my looks from my dad's Native American ancestry.

"Andrea! Over here!" A high singsong voice said to my right. I turn and see a tall Native American woman with short midnight black hair and piercing blue eyes standing by a red 2006 Jeep Wrangler. Nadi jogs up to me and pulls me into a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh! I am so glad you are finally here! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to show you the house, and the beach, and the rez. Oh and everything else!" Nadi was still hugging me excitedly as she said all of this. "Come on it's a three hour drive back home and I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Now that you mention it I am pretty tired.'' I say to her as we walk toward the Jeep.

"Let's grab something to eat really quickly and we'll be on our way" Nadi exclaims as she hops into the Jeep. The Jeep is really tall. A good few feet off the ground. I hoist myself inside and buckle up.

"How do burgers sound?" Nadi asked turning onto a main road.

"Right now anything sounds good." I say leaning back into the passenger seat.

Nadi smiles and we drive in silence for a few minutes. Once we get our burgers Nadi gets onto the freeway and starts driving toward La Push.

"Nadi, What's La Push like?" I ask as I fiddle with the radio.

She ponders her answer for a moment "Well, It's small. Everybody knows everybody there. Don't be surprised if a random person knows your name. I've been telling everyone who would listen that you are coming. Everyone is friendly enough. I've never met anyone who I didn't like."

"Are there many kids my age?"

"Your fifteen right?" I nod. "There are a few hundred kids who live on the reservation. Most are around your age. Don't worry about making friends though. My friend Charlotte's daughter Kim is sixteen and she is very excited to meet you. I'm sure you two will be the best of friends soon. You should get some sleep it's still a few hours until we get there."

I nod and lean my chair back. I soon fall asleep.

"Andrea we are almost there. It's time to wake up." Nadi's voice wakes me up.

I groan and start to stretch. "Ouch!" I exclaim when my head bangs against the window. Nadi looks at me and bursts out laughing.

Still laughing she tries to ask "Are you alright?"

Rubbing my head I say "Yeah. How much longer?"

Giggling a little still Nadi says "A few minutes. We just passed the Welcome to La Push sign."

Leaning back in my seat I look at the clock on the dashboard. It's **9:15 p.m.** I left home sixteen hours ago. I turn to look out the window. I had never seen a forest before. Sad I know. Living in Nevada my whole life all I got to see was Sagebrush and a few trees in people's yards.

The forest was beautiful. I really hope there are trails that I can explore. A few yards up the road I saw something strange. It was a huge figure. It looked a bit like a wolf, but wolves can't be that big. It's probably just a bear. As we drove past I could see that it was not a bear. It was in fact a giant wolf.

"Nadi are there a lot of wolves out here?" I didn't ask about the wolf size. I was probably mistaken.

"Not a lot, but there is a few. They don't come by civilization very often. I doubt they would hurt you so don't worry." Nadi pulled up by a small one story mint green bungalow. "Well, here we are!"

Nadi and I hopped out of the Jeep. The bungalow was a decent size. There wasn't really a yard. All the houses in La Push that I had seen had the same looking yard.

"Come on let me give you the grand tour before we go to bed." Nadi said as she unlocked the front door. We walked in to a room with a TV, a couch, and a recliner. "This is the living room." Nadi ushered me to a room next to the living room. "This is the kitchen and dining room." I was pulled to the back of the house behind the kitchen and living room. We were in a hallway with 3 doors. "My room and bathroom are on the left, you bathroom is across from me and your room is down the hall. I already set up your furniture. All you need to do is unpack." She pulled me into a hug. I smiled and hugged her back. "Welcome home Andrea. Now get some rest tomorrow I am introducing you to a few people." Nadi squeezed me one more time, and then she went into her room.

I yawned and walked down the hall into my room. "Wow." I said as I looked around. My room was amazing! There was a queen sized bed, nightstand, dresser with a mirror, closet, bookshelf, and two huge windows. The windows had a fantastic view of the forest and I could barely see the beach. I really have to thank Nadi tomorrow for all of this. I opened a few boxes to find my clothes so I could change into pajamas. After changing I snuggled into my bed. It was the most comfortable bed I have ever been on! Completely content for the first time today I started to fall asleep.

"La Push isn't so bad after all." I mumbled sleepily.

I rolled over to stare out the window. Right before I fell asleep I swore I saw a pair of brown eyes watching me.


	3. Chapter 3

An ear piercing howl startled me awake. I sat up in bed sleepily, turning toward the window. I didn't see a wolf or anything. I got up to take a closer look. Not wanting to get close to the animal outside my window I grabbed a handheld mirror off my dresser. I stuck my hand out the window slowly turning the mirror every which way trying to see if anything was out there.

"What are you doing?" An amused voice said behind me. Startled I dropped the mirror outside. I turned around to see an amused Nadi leaning against my door in her pajamas.

"I was, uh, trying to see the animal outside?" It came out as a question due to my embarrassment.

"You heard that howl too? It sounded like it was right by the house!" She walked over and stood next to me.

We both looked outside for a moment before she said. "Well, you better get dressed. We are heading over to Sue Clearwater's house right after breakfast. There will be a few people there to meet you so be prepared." Nadi shot me a bright smile as she walked out of the room.

I searched through a bunch of boxes to find my toiletries and clothes. It took me a while to find everything I needed.

My bathroom didn't impress me as much as my bedroom did, but it was still really nice. There was a decent sized shower with a bath tub, toilet, and a sink with a mirror. I grabbed everything I needed out of my toiletry bag and got in the shower. I took my time in the shower, so I would have time to think.

I really hoped the people I'm meeting are nice. Nadi did tell me that everyone here is very friendly. I will probably be meeting some kids my age, so I need to make a good impression. I don't want to make enemies when I've only been here for a day. It's going to be really weird making new friends in a strange place. I've always been very shy around new people. Back home I had hung out with the same people since first grade. I really hope these people like me. Starting to get really anxious about meeting a bunch of people I got out of the shower.

Not feeling like straightening my hair I just threw it up into a pony tail with a headband holding my bangs. I quickly put on my make-up got dressed and left the bathroom. As soon as I left the bathroom I smelled the heavenly smell of pancakes and bacon. I hurried into the kitchen.

"I'm starving." I announced as I sat at the small dining room table.

Nadi laughed as she set down a full plate of pancakes and bacon In front of me. "Dig in! Sue is expecting us soon."

Nadi grabbed her own plate and sat down to eat. We ate relatively fast not really talking. Once we were both finished I grabbed both of our dishes and set them in the sink.

As we were both putting our shoes on I asked excitedly "Hey Nadi can I drive?" while grinning at her.

"Hell no, I'm not that crazy." She grinned back at me.

"But I know how to drive!" I exclaimed while we walked to the Jeep.

"Maybe on the way back." Nadi said while starting the car. I smiled happily as Nadi backed the car up.

We drove for a while before I asked "Who all am I meeting today?"

"Your meeting Sue, her kids Leah and Seth, Billy Black and his son, Sam Uley and a his friends. You were going to meet the Elders today, but I talked them out of it. You don't need to get overwhelmed by everyone so soon." Nadi had slowed down considerably while talking. It had started to pour rain. I don't think she liked rain very much by the way she was glaring out the windshield.

"Why would I meet the Elders?" I was perplexed. The Elders shouldn't be interested in me. I barely had any Quileute in me.

"You're Quileute. It's not every day that the granddaughter of an elder comes home." The Jeep pulled in front of a two story bungalow. It wasn't very large, but it was nice.

"My grandfather is an elder?" I had no idea! It couldn't be my grandpa. He was just as white as me!

"Your dad didn't tell you? Oh of course he didn't! He has always been ashamed of his father. We'll talk about it later okay? I promise." I nodded and got out of the Jeep.

It was still raining so Nadi and I ran up to the door. Before we got within a foot of the door it opened. A very beautiful Native American woman stepped outside. She was as tall as Nadi and had a wise face. Not old, she only looked to be in her 30's. She had beautiful short dark brown hair that ended right under her ears.

"Nadi you're here!" The woman pulled Nadi into a hug. They were both smiling like they haven't seen each other in years.

The woman turned to me smiling still "You must be Andrea! It is so nice to see you, you look so much like your grandfather!" I just smiled, not knowing what else to do.

Nadi put an arm around my shoulder "Are you going to make us stand out here all day or what Sue?" Nadi smirked at Sue.

Sue gave Nadi a sarcastic glare "Shut up Nadi."

Nadi laughed and we followed Sue inside. It was chaos inside. There were people talking , laughing, and arguing everywhere. I started to get really nervous. Feeling that I wasn't welcome. A feeling I had at school all the time.

Sue led Nadi and I over to a man in a wheel chair. He was sitting with another older man laughing about something. He looked up and said in a deep gravely voice "Well if it isn't little Nadi." He pulled Nadi into a hug. I looked around and noticed most people stopped what they were doing and were looking at Nadi and I.

The man in the wheelchair let go of Nadi and looked at me. He stared at me, staring deep into my eyes before he smiled. "I would recognize those eyes anywhere! You must be Andrea. Last time I saw you, you were not even a year old visiting your granddad." I felt my face heat up, everyone was still staring.

Nadi seemed to notice that I was getting uncomfortable. She put an arm around my shoulder and squeezed. She looked at the wheelchair man seriously. "She doesn't remember him Billy. Her dad seemed to forget to mention that her real grandpa lived here." Billy sighed and shook his head.

Nadi turned to me "Anyway Andrea let me introduce you to everyone!" After she said this the noise in the room instantly raised. She led me over to a very tall muscular teenage boy standing next to a scowling beautiful girl. They both looked like that were in their 20's, but the girl resembled Sue so much that she had to be her daughter. There was no way Sue had two 20-year-old kids.

"Leah, Seth this is Andrea." Nadi sad happily as we stopped in front of them.

Seth smiled excitedly at me "Hey Andrea! It's nice to meet you. You're going to love it here." He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I giggled at him and hugged him back. He reminded me of an excited little puppy.

Leah seemed to be criticizing me. She stared at me long and hard for a few moments. Seth stared at his sister exasperated. I started to fidget with my necklace, a habit I've always had.

After another moment she smiled at me and said "I think we'll get along." I was surprised when she pulled me into a hug.

Nadi was smiling happily beside me "Leah will you introduce Andrea to everyone else? I'm going to go talk to Emily for a bit." Leah told her she would and linked our arms together.

"Come on. I'll show you to the retards first." Leah's face scrunched up as she said this. I laughed, feeling comfortable at Sue's house for the first time.

Leah led me over to a group of giant guys. Like giant muscly monsters. I thought Seth was buff, but these guys took the cake. There were four guys and one girl. The girl was thin and pretty she smiled at me as we walked over.

"Ok fucktards this is Andrea. Andrea this is Quil, Embry, Jared and Kim, and Paul." She glared at each as she pointed them out and blatantly ignored Kim. They all looked like they were used to this though.

Embry I think was smiling at me all flirty. It made me really uncomfortable. "Hey baby." He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. Leah rolled her eyes and smacked him. Embry fell with a humph. I couldn't help but to burst out laughing. Soon the group was laughing.

One laugh caught my attention. It was different. It was deep and almost like a bark. It wasn't annoying, it was actually kind of musical. I looked up to see Paul grinning at Embry. He was really handsome. The longer I looked the more handsome he seemed to get. He seemed to feel me looking at him. He turned to glare at me. As our eyes met his glare melted away. It changed into awe and amazement. My breath caught in my throat as our gazes stayed locked. He had such pretty brown eyes…

Leah let go of my arm and exclaimed "Well shit!"

* * *

**Yay another chapter! Hope you liked it :D**


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**I'm sure most of you have guessed that I've lost interest in this story. I read my chapters over and I just don't like it. _I WILL BE RE-WRITING THIS STORY!_ I want to give the characters more depth and give them some flaws. I really hate reading stories where everyone is perfect. I am starting to re-do this story today, but I really don't know when it will be posted. The story will still have the same name I will just be deleting all of it's chapters. **

**I am very thankfull to those of you who have read and reviewed this story it means a lot to me :)**

**I have recieved some really good plot ideas and they have really helped me start to figure out what the plot of this story is. Please continue to send me your ideas they help out so much!**

**Again thank you all!**


End file.
